<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Deals by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627731">Bad Deals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Roleswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's the companion for a change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'companion'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘I’m the Doctor, and this is my companion, John,’ Rose told the guard politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Very good, miss. Go through.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I don’t like this,’ the Doctor groaned, once they were out of earshot, ‘He didn’t even give me a second glance.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You agreed to this,’ Rose countered, ‘One day. I’m the Doctor, you’re the companion.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I didn’t know it’d be like this though! Do people always pay this much attention to my companions? I’m going to have to make sure they notice you more.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry about it,’ Rose said, ‘Now, let’s go and figure out why the Posince has vanished.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>